Learn To Love You
by Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto
Summary: "Apakah tuhan akan menghukumku dengan semua ini? Haruskah takdir yang dipersalahkan karena harus bertemu denganmu dalam sandiwara cinta. Kau mencintaiku dan aku belajar mencintaimu. Adil kah?"


"Apakah tuhan akan menghukumku dengan semua ini? Haruskah takdir yang dipersalahkan karena harus bertemu denganmu dalam sandiwara cinta. Kau mencintaiku dan aku belajar mencintaimu. Adil kah?"

Learn To Love You

Disclaimer Mashasi Kisimoto

SasuFemNaru

Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, RomanceTop of Form

Haruno Sakura, entah kenapa nama itu yang akhir ini selalu kupikirkan. Gadis cantik itulah yang pertama kali bisa membuka hatiku. Namun dia tidak bisa kumiliki karna kita sudah saling mempunyai seseorang yang harus dijaga. Mungkin dia bisa bahagia bukan denganku.

Ceklek...

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan sejenak lamunanku. Di ambang pintu kulihat seorang gadis dengan surai pirang panjang memasuki ruangan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Suke kau belum tidur." Tanyanya saat mendapati diriku hanya menatapnya.

"Hn." Gumamku singkat.

"Jangan terlalu bnyak pikiran, tidur gih nanti kan kamu kerja." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap surai ravenku.

"Hn." Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi gumamanku.

"Yasudah, akan ku buatkan kau makan malam." Ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat pipiku.

Kulihat dia hendak berlalu pergi, namun pergerakan itu terhenti saat kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Dia hanya menatapku heran dan kemudian berbalik memelukku.

Namikaze Naruto - kekasihku. Dia adalah orang yang telah mengenalkanku dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tadi aku pikirkan. Dia adalah kekasih yang baik sekaligus menjengkelkan. Tapi tanpa dia, aku tidak akan mengenal Sakura. Naruto tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sakura dulu. Memang dia yang pertama mengenalku, tapi Sakuralah yang pertama berhasil membuka hatiku. Saat berpacaran dengan sakura aku tahu dia mulai menyukaiku dan dia berani mengungkapkankannya saat sakura dan aku sudah putus.

Kalian boleh mengatakan aku brengsek karena sudah menerimanya sebgai pelampiasan kekecewaanku pada Sakura. Tapi saat aku dalam kondisi yang down dia hadir untuk menemaniku dan salahkah aku jika menerima tawaran itu? Kurasa itu cukup adil. Dia bisa berada disamping orang yang dia sayang dan aku mendapat tempat sebagai luapan emosi. Adil kan?!

"Suke" Panggilannya mengalihkan lagi lamunanku. Aku lihat sekarang posisinya berbaring di sampingku dan menatapku dengan sorot mata lembut.

"Tidur ya, dari tadi kamu belum tidur. Kaa-san yang memberitahuku." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup keningku dan setelah itu mengambil posisi duduk untk menemaniku sampai tertidur. Aku lupa, sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku menumpang di rumahnya karena kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi untuk berbisnis di luar kota. Walau sudah menginjak umur berkepala dua, orang tuaku tidak pernah untuk membiarkanku hidup sendiri, maka dari itu mereka menitipkanku pada ke dua orang tua Naruto saat mereka pergi berbisnis selama sebulan.

"Naru, sejujurnya aku belum mencintaimu. Hanya belajar untuk mencintaimu," Ucapku memulai pembicaraan. Sekilas aku lihat kilatan kekecewaan hinggap di matanya.  
"Terserah kamu mau menangis, marah atau membenciku. Aku hanya bilang sejujurnya. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Sakura dan jujur aku masih mencintainya," Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresinya.  
"Dulu aku menerimamu karena aku sedang ada konflik dengan sakura dan kita putus. Saat itu kau hadir dan mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya. Aku sudah belajar mencintaimu tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bimbang," Sekilas aku menatapnya dan yang aku lihat hanya sebuah senyum tipis tapi getir. Dia tidak menatapku tapi hanya menatap ke depan dengan senyum seperti itu. Aku tidak tega untuk melanjutkan tapi ini semua harus dilanjutkan demi kebahagiaan kita berdua.

"Aku sudah jenuh dengan semua ini Naru, mungkin ada baiknya kita putus atau break untuk sementara dan selama itu aku akan berpikir ulang tentang segalanya." Saranku mengakhiri pembicaraan sepihak ini.

Hal pertama yang terpikir setelah aku mengatakan semunya adalah tangisannya yang pecah seperti kebiasaannya ketika bersedih. Namun semua itu salah.

"Itu terserah kamu Suke. Aku sudah merasakan walau kau tidak bicara semuanya. Jika memang itu keputusanmu. Aku terima,"ucapnya dngan senyum, namun kulihat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya."Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu dan aku sudah menyakinkan diri untuk berpisah denganmu. Namun setelah mendengar suara dan menatapmu semua itu luntur seketika." Lanjutnya.

"Setengah hatiku merasa bebas jika berpisah denganmu, namun setengah hatiku juga bertanya apakah aku bisa berpisah denganmu. Aku menyayangimu Naruto dan aku belajar untuk mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Sakura dan yang lainnya." Ungkapku.

Hal itu memang benar, jika aku tidak menyayanginya kenapa aku cemburu jika dia dekat dengan yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sayangku tidak bisa utuh kepadanya. aku pernah berkonsultasi kepada Shikamaru – Pemuda jenius yang kebetulan menjadi patner kerjaku. Dia memberi saran untuk menjalaninya selama aku masih mampu karna aku juga tak mungkin mendapatkan Sakura.

"Lupakan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi, mungkin itu efek ngelantur karna tidak tidur," Ucapku saat tak mendengar tanggapan apapun darinya."Aku akan tetap menjalaninya selama masih kuat." Lanjutku ingin mengakhiri percakapan.

Aku dengar dia hanya terkekeh kecil. Dengan suaranya yang di buat seceria mungkin dia menanggapi perkataanku.

"Buatlah keputusan yang terbaik buatmu dan kebahagiaanmu Suke. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri karena itu akan meperburuk keadaanmu," Ucapnya.  
"Terima kasih karna sudah belajar mencintaiku. Dan jika tiba saat untuk kita berjalan masing-masing, giliranku yang belajar untuk melupakanmu. adil kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk tidur, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dan jalani dulu apa yang ada." Ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat keningku dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar, sebuah gumaman lirih yang aku dengar. Kata yang sudah lama tidak pernah aku dengar darinya

"Aishiteru Sasuke."

Maaf Naruto, tuhan mungkin akan menghukumku karna hal ini, tapi kau harus tau semuanya karna beginilah caraku untuk belajar mencintaimu.

Bottom of Form


End file.
